


Spellsmut

by The Firelight Magus (Crystalliced)



Series: Spellborne [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Magical Shenanigans, Power Dynamics, Smut, Vaginal Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalliced/pseuds/The%20Firelight%20Magus
Summary: A mostly light-hearted collection of smut, almost none of which is canonical Spellborne and all of which is designed to be read with zero background in Spellborne.Enjoy!
Relationships: Carlyle x Yuki
Series: Spellborne [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682548
Kudos: 13





	1. Familiarity, Part 1 -- Carlyle/Yuki (Noblesse Oblige)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yodoitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yodoitachi).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #  **Familiarity, Chapter 1**
> 
> ###  Noblesse Oblige (~Chapter 3+) [Canon-compliant but not canon]  
>  **Kinks:** Femdom, slightly dubious consent, age gap (older female, younger (legal) male), magical shenanigans, shifting power dynamics  
>  **Sensuality Rating** (0 is smut-free, 4+ involves penetration, 10 is pure porn) **: 4** **  
> ** (a lot of teasing, a lot of build-up with relatively quick climax)   
>  **Summary:**  
>  After a spar gone poorly, Carlyle demands that Yuki gives her a massage. It goes well — for both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is seventeen in this story and a legal adult within the world of Spellborne.

The room we find ourselves in is small — just another one of the many bedrooms in a small village inn. The walls are simple stone, and the floor wooden planks. A decently-sized bed rests against one corner, covered in soft, white sheets. Against the other corner rests a small drawer and desk, complete with a small mirror and chair. 

And in the center of the room lies a short, wide wooden table that doesn’t match the rest of the room. For good reason, though — it’s been conjured by Carlyle, my so-called master, for the express purpose of being used as a massage table. 

“You are surprisingly good at this.” She groans from underneath me. 

Her hair, a distinctive shade of violet, falls a little past slim shoulders. Her line of work keeps her pleasantly toned with few real curves to be found, but her reliance on magical reinforcement over physical abilities — though she’s no slouch in either — means that her body is still quite womanly all the same. She has a pleasant, slim figure, but is close to two meters tall, giving her a sensual, elegant sort of look. 

And it so happens that she is completely nude, laying down on the table with only a small white towel covering her rear as I press my hands into the pale, toned skin of her back.

“I suppose so.” I agree idly, my probing magic guiding my hands to where I can sense her hurt the most. She had gone particularly wild in our last training session, then messed up a dodge and wound up getting slammed by a dense ball of ice. Jokingly blaming me for the injury — though in fairness I _had_ been the one to cast the spell at her — she’d ordered me to give her a massage. It’s far from the most ridiculous thing she’s made me do in her service, so I agreed in order to prevent her from coming up with something worse. 

Magical healing takes care of cut flesh and broken bones, but only a deeper healing will actually cure the ache. And learning how to apply my magic to a gentler art like this isn’t a waste of time, either — certainly not if I want to learn how to protect someone. 

“Maybe I should make you do this every day...” Carlyle trails off, sighing in apparent pleasure. 

“You’re supposed to be training me.” I retort. “That’s how the whole master-apprentice thing works.” 

“And I will be! The art of the massage...mastering that will make you very, _very_ popular with the women, you know? And the men, if you go that way.”

“I think I’m good.” 

“Okay, fine, you don’t strike me as the gay type anyways. But still, it’s an important—” 

“I don’t want to be popular with the women.” I clarify. 

“...Why?” 

“No real benefit.” I mold a bit of magic into her shoulder, eliciting a small shudder from her. “Was that bad?”

“No, definitely good. Do it again.” 

I do as she says, content to work in silence. A few minutes later, she speaks up again. 

“Is it because you’re an Ice Aberrant?” 

She’s referring to the gift I was born with — a fine, primal control over Ice. It has fairly severe effects on my mentality, but those have been mostly reigned in with a great deal of practicing my control with a mental construct I refer to as the Veil. By raising and lowering this mental Veil, I’m able to suppress my emotions, though I now tend to only rely on it when I must. 

I sigh exasperatedly. “I don’t have any interest in socializing beyond what’s required of me. Something like popularity is meaningless as a result. Whether or not that’s resultant of my Veil is irrelevant.”

“Probably your aberration.” She mutters, completely ignoring me. “Huh. Hey, does that emotional stunting of yours affect your sex drive? Is that why you don’t care?”

“Do you want this massage or not?” I shake my head ruefully, ignoring her question. 

She hums thoughtfully. “Well, I think my back is all patched up. How about the front now?”

“But you were hit in the back—” 

Ignoring me completely, she rolls over, revealing herself completely to me without even a hint of shame. With practiced ease, I slam my Veil shut, sharply dampening my emotions.

“Are you serious?” 

She quirks a smile. “Very. Now get to work.” 

It isn’t that I’m attracted to her, per se — I don’t know if I _could_ really be interested in my master, as infuriating as she can be — but in front of the layers of snark and general rebelliousness is a woman that most would consider quite beautiful. That much, I can acknowledge without shame. 

To me, her most striking feature are her crimson eyes. Usually narrowed in irritation, right now they are surprisingly relaxed and filled with a strange warmth. As typical of the Arcacian nobility, Carlyle has pale skin and sharp facial features. It would make her look refined if it wasn’t for the purposefully messy way she lets her hair fall carelessly around her head, only ever bothering to sweep her bangs out of her face. 

If it wasn’t for the Veil, I don’t think I could maintain my focus. But I do have it, and so it isn’t too much of a challenge to ignore the sight in front of me, no matter how lovely it may be. 

Keeping my eyes focused, I rest my hands on her abdomen and get to work, probing her carefully with my magic. I don’t know how to give a massage, nor is there any damage that I could treat with deep magical healing, so I try to send a general mixture of warmth and pleasure with carefully crafted pseudo-spells. She doesn’t even seem to notice the attempts, her amusement visible on her face. 

“You’re just playing around with me, aren’t you?” I eventually ask a few moments later. Carlyle cracks a grin, rolling back over.

“Oh, yeah. It’s been pretty funny watching you try not to look.”

“I’m not ‘trying’.” I shake my head, resuming my efforts upon her back as I cautiously lower my Veil a little. “No effort is involved.” 

“Because you’re using your weird emotional thing, right?” 

“Essentially.” 

“And if you toned it down, would you be interested in looking?” 

I shrug. “Probably. If you forget what’s on the inside, you’re quite beautiful.” 

She chuckles at the backhanded compliment. “I really have trained you well. Say, Yuki, there are other skills I should pass on to you. Ones that’ll make you very popular with the women.”

“I’m interested.”

“Wait, really?”

“No.” 

“You don’t have anyone at all you’re interested in? You could make them very happy.”

I wince, remembering the sweet, subtle scent of apple. 

“Not anymore.”

“Ouch. Sounds like there’s a story behind that.”

“Not one I’m interested in telling.” I still my hands. The intended warmth of the magic I’m trying to impart would be diluted by my comparatively cooler emotions — perhaps that’s why she hardly noticed my attempts earlier at warming her up. 

“When has your consent ever mattered to me?” She yawns. 

I sigh. “There was a girl I liked once. Maybe I still do. But I confessed to her and she turned me down, and that was the end of that.” 

“You were kinda pathetic when I picked you up.” Carlyle agrees, rolling over once more. Thankfully, though, this time she sits up instead of expecting me to continue the massage, wandlessly vanishing the table as we stand. “But, you know, you’re almost halfway respectable now.” 

“Thanks?” 

“Look, Yuki, you’re not still carrying a torch for that girl, are you? Life is short. Just get over it and move on. Shouldn’t that be easy for someone like you?”

“Ouch.” I mutter, only half joking. “I suppose so. But she was someone I was very close to — a childhood friend. Easier said than done. And I’m not exactly still torn up about it. It’s more along the lines of—” 

“Lingering regret.” Carlyle finishes, almost gently. “You can’t help but wonder if maybe things would have been different, right?”

I blink. “Yeah, something like that.” 

She sighs gustily. “That’s the way it is, huh? Like master, like apprentice, I suppose.” 

“You used to love someone, too?” 

“Yes.” 

I’m tempted to make fun of her, but she looks genuinely serious for once. 

“What happened?” 

She smiles grimly. “I grew up. And they didn’t.” 

“Sounds like there’s a story behind that.” 

Her expression turns a little more genuine. “Ha. That’s not a story for today, though.”

“Well, great. On that note, could you put on some clothes?” 

Her lips curl up a little more. “Why? Distracted?” 

I shake my head, turning away. Before I get far, though, I hear her footsteps behind me. Firm arms wrap around my chest from behind, pulling me into an embrace that I’ve long since learned not to resist. 

Of course, she’s usually not naked when she does so, and I’m abruptly made aware of just how little material lies between us. I have nothing more on than a thin black shirt and a similarly colored pair of shorts and undergarments, so I’m treated to the sudden sensation of having a pair of small, firm breasts press into my back. 

“Very funny.” I say dryly, “Are you quite finished—” 

It’s at this point that I’m cut off by Carlyle’s lips pressing against the top of my head, her tall, lithe frame ensuring that she doesn’t even need to stand on her tiptoes to do so. 

“Master?” I ask, uncertain. 

“How far does that suppression go?” She dips her head and whispers into my ear, tone sultry. “I want to find out.” 

“Of all the ridiculous — Master, you—” 

“Carlyle.” She says firmly. “Especially tonight, I don’t want to hear that ridiculous title from you. Sit on the bed, Yuki.” 

I contemplate resisting. I think if I truly, unequivocally rejected her, she would let me go. But she would most likely be unbearable for the next few days, and it’s frankly much easier to just go along with what she says. So although I don’t especially _want_ to sit, I find myself taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She grins, cocky even when standing completely naked in front of me. 

“You’re cute when you listen.” 

I roll my eyes. 

“That emotional suppression of yours really is something else, isn’t it? I’m standing here in front of you like this and your eyes don’t wander even in the slightest. And that’s after the arousal spell I slipped into you.” 

Shocked, I quickly identify the foreign magic within me and stamp it out. How’d she slip it past me? 

“You’re much too careless.” Without even the slightest bit of hesitation, she moves forward and sits on my lap, her legs wrapped around my waist. It puts her breasts level with my face, a distraction that proves challenging to ignore. For a moment, I genuinely consider flicking my Veil on. I could easily keep a straight face, then — but...

“What do you want?” I finally ask, giving in. 

“I want to see just what kind of passion I can tease out of you.” She responds straightforwardly. Her hand snakes between us, pulling on my chin until I look up and meet her eyes, her face only the tiniest distance away. “But, I want you to ask for it.” 

“Why do you want me to _ask?”_

“Personal satisfaction.” Carlyle dips her head until her lips just barely brush across my own. I just barely manage to hold still as she draws back, slowly, teasingly. 

“If someone finds out that you and I did this, it would be a scandal.” I whisper. In response, she presses back on my shoulders until I get the hint and fall backwards, letting her straddle me. 

“Are you trying to sweet-talk me? Because it’s working.” Her hand trails lazily up and down my chest, gaze still locked on mine. It’s...enthralling, almost, the way her crimson eyes stare into mine. She’s normally so harsh and _overwhelming_ , so to see her like this...is different. 

A slow, lazy smirk forms on her face — she can undoubtedly feel how the situation’s changed below her, what with her straddling me so intimately — but she doesn’t release me from her gaze. 

“Come on, Yuki.” She slowly, deliberately, grinds herself against me. My breath catches. “You must have had the thought, at least once — it’s inevitable, you know? For all your silliness, you are still a boy. And now...you can finally have it. Just...” Her voice trembles a little. “Just ask.” 

She isn’t quite wrong, though I’ve certainly not permitted myself to think like that anywhere in her vicinity. If she had even suspected such a thing, I would have never lived it down. 

“Can I trust you?” I breathe. “You won’t hold this over me?” 

“You silly boy...” Her hand cups my cheek with surprising tenderness as the movement of her hips stop. “I promise I won’t.” 

“...please.”

She smiles triumphantly — for a moment I think she might pull away — but then she leans down, pressing her body against mine, and kisses me without the slightest hesitation.

It’s — _hot_ , and dizzy — her magic floods into me, searing away the Ice, melting away my Veil, filling me with a rush of blistering heat. I’m instantly throbbing, almost painfully hard, but that goes unnoticed as the warmth sinks into my body. 

Then the kiss itself registers, a cool, ironically soothing touch in comparison to the metaphorical flames blazing through me. I realize that I’m pressing forward without realizing it, eagerly kissing back even though I’ve no idea what I’m doing— 

She pulls away. My whole body tingles. 

“What was that?” I gasp for air, breathless. 

She grins crookedly. “One of the tricks I’ve developed over time. You like? It takes what’s already there and raises it to a fever pitch over time.” 

“I see...” And it’s as she says — I can feel the magic rising within me, soothed only by the touch of her skin against mine. I think I might go insane without it — though I’d clear the magic first, for sure. 

“Don’t worry.” She whispers, drawing back a little. “I’ll take responsibility.” Her fingers work at my clothing, and her magic winds around me, divesting me of my clothing rapidly. Soon enough, they’ve been thrown to the side, the violet-haired woman drawing back to straddle me, this time without clothing.

My body shudders as she lowers herself, my tip sliding wetly through the valley of her folds. She lets out a soft, breathy sigh. 

“Ready, Yuki?”

I nod tightly, gritting my teeth as I try to restrain myself from following through on my instincts and slamming into her. She seems to sense my impatience, because she wraps one hand around me, shifts around, then lowers herself onto me with practiced ease. 

“L-Lightbringer.” I swear under my breath. The sensation’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before, a hot, wet clamping around me in a way that the magic inside of me really, _really_ likes. 

“Mmm...” Carlyle grins, and I realize that our hips are touching — there’s nothing left for her to take. “I’ve missed this...hanging in there, Yuki?” 

“Yeah. It feels...really good...” 

It’s an understatement — I’ve never felt anything this physically amazing before, and it’s all I can do to hold myself still— 

“Ready for me to start moving?”

“Isn’t that my line?” I retort, trying to match her confidence. 

She snorts. “Yeah, you’re ready.” Lifting herself up, she pulls out before letting herself slide back down in a smooth, controlled motion, a small gasp escaping her. It’s nothing compared to my own reaction — this time, I’m not quite able to stop myself from meeting her halfway. The sound she makes, though, when our hips abruptly meet — _delicious._

A second time, and her back arches ever so slightly — for all her bravado, it seems that Carlyle’s enjoying herself plenty. A third, and I decide to take control, my hands moving up to grasp her hips. 

“W-Wait, what are you—” 

“You’re a big girl.” I say dismissively. “You can take it, can’t you?”

Her eyes widen comically — then I raise her up and slam her down on me, a surprised squeak spilling from her lips as I sink roughly into her. 

“H-Hey, wait—” 

I cut her off by raising her once again, the wet friction serving to distract her, before repeating the motion, letting her drop down onto me. If she really wanted to stop me, she easily could — she’s my superior both physically and magically. She doesn’t, though, and so I don’t stop, practically _using_ her as she tries and fails to put up any meaningful resistance. Her hands grab my shoulders as she buries her head into my chest, whimpering with each thrust. 

“I bet — no one’s ever — treated you like this before!” I gasp out, another sharp series of thrusts rattling her frame. “They always treated you — like nobility, like a Royal Guardian — but I know you! You’ve — _always_ wanted to be treated normally — not like a glass doll — and I’ll give that to you!” 

It’s a devastating aphrodisiac — the combination of physical and magical sensation and the novelty of watching my master completely fall apart provides a thrill that nothing else can rival. I cum embarrassingly quickly — it hasn’t even been three minutes — but she doesn’t seem to mind, clutching me to prevent me from pulling out the second I even think to try. The magic roars through me, flowing from me to return back to its owner. It’s an unmatchable physical and magical high, and for a fleeting, ephemeral moment, I wonder if I might grow addicted.

The high fades eventually, though, and I return to my senses. The first feeling is surprise — surprise that I acted so boldly. My relationship with Carlyle has always been a constant struggle for dominance, but it’s one she wins with ease. But, just this once, I took it from her — or did she give it up to me? 

Then the second feeling is a tiny bit of disappointment in my own performance. Then determination to do better — I can, with my control over my own anatomy— 

“That was pretty good.” My Master says, grinning down at me. I look for reproach in her eyes and only see a mixture of satisfaction and amusement. “But...”

She lifts herself off me, a mix of cum and her own fluids slowly dripping out of her. “You aren’t done, though, are you?” 

Ah. A challenge. 

Throwing her on the bed back first, I pull her close and line us up as she smirks, eyes glittering with defiance. 

We don’t stop for a long while.

...

...

...

_Maybe, in her own strange, selfish way, she was trying to help me move on._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, there is a second chapter!
> 
> (For those of you I've brought onto this website, you can navigate it by using the Next Chapter and Previous Chapter buttons. Also, if you've liked the story, please drop a Kudos!)
> 
> And for those of you who want to learn more about the characters and the world itself, click on my author profile! Spellborne is the main series, and Masquerade is a canon-compliant spin-off featuring Carlyle as a young adult!


	2. Familiarity, Part 2 -- Carlyle/Yuki (Noblesse Oblige)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #  **Familiarity, Chapter 2**
> 
> ###  Noblesse Oblige (~Chapter 3+) [Canon-compliant but not canon]  
>  **Kinks:** F/M [Male POV] — extremely gentle femdom, slightly dubious consent, age gap (older female, younger male), magical shenanigans  
>  **Sensuality Rating** (0 is smut-free, 4+ involves penetration, 10 is pure porn) **: 3** **  
> ****Summary:**  
>  Carlyle demonstrates a surprisingly gentle side to her when Yuki suffers from a magical illness. Of course, her chosen cure is...strange, to say the least, but no one’s really complaining, least of all Yuki. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shorter sequel to Familiarity. I don't think I'll be continuing this particular train, though.

My head falls back, staring up at the wooden ceiling of yet another inn room. We’ve been travelling aimlessly around the country for quite some time now, chasing one of my master’s whims. I’ve learned much in the process, both about the real world and about magic, though, so I can’t complain — and besides, it’s both interesting and fun.

But it seems that the quick pace has finally caught up to me — I’ve somehow managed to catch a magical illness. My Ice Aberration ought to protect me from mundane things like sickness, but because I’ve been undergoing a certain ritual recently, my magic is a bit weaker than typical. Bad luck, I suppose. 

But because of it, I’m holed up in this inn, strangely warm despite my innate powers and my body aching. Although I can — and have been — dulling the pain with my spiritual Veil, if I want to properly heal, then I need to rest. But the forced downtime makes me wonder if my master, as flighty as she is, won’t simply cut me loose here and go off to wander more. I wouldn’t be terribly surprised, even. It’s just the way she is.

I haven’t told her yet. Perhaps I’m just worried? It’s not like I have nothing to return to, should she let me go, but I’ve grown...fond, I suppose, of the life I’m living now, and I wouldn’t want to lose it. She seems to know something’s up, judging by the way she’s been eyeing me recently, but she hasn’t probed. 

As if on cue, she unlocks the door, opens it, and walks in, dressed in a brown travelling cloak. She quickly pulls it off, revealing a simple dark blue blouse and black skirt, and casually throws it onto the drawer. Her white boots are left near the door, calloused feet treading lightly along the ground. 

“Welcome back.” I say, sitting up and wincing at the slightly raspy way my voice comes out. 

She looks at me, unimpressed. “You look like shit. Catch.” She lobs a vial filled with a strange purple fluid that I catch with ease.

“What’s this?”

“Medicine.” She says curtly, stretching languidly. “For your sickness.” She clarifies unnecessarily. 

“You...knew?” 

She rolls her eyes. “Obviously. Now drink up!” 

More than a little surprised, I do as she says, popping the cap off before throwing it back. It tastes pretty awful, but I simply numb the disgust away and swallow. Looking back up, I notice Carlyle watching me, an indecipherable look on her face. 

“Thank you.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She ignores me completely, her voice soft. Almost as if she’s talking to herself, even. But from the way she gazes at me, it is clear that she expects an answer.

“I...” Though I’d thought it perfectly clearly, when it comes to expressing my secret fears, I suddenly feel terribly silly. Grimacing, I push those feelings under the Veil, too, and answer. “I didn’t want to hold you back.” 

She sighs, exasperated. “There’s no time limit on my vacation, Yuki. I come and go as I please. You are not holding me back, because there is no need to be anywhere right at this moment. Except, of course, right here, because my idiot apprentice is neglecting his health.” 

I stare. “Oh.” 

She walks forward, her hand coming up from her side. I’m not sure what to expect as she comes to a stop in front of me, but...

I blink dumbly as her hand runs through my hair in what is unmistakably a caress. 

“You are important to me.” She says straightforwardly, her crimson gaze holding my own as she stands in front of me. “I will be upset if you die on me. Do you understand?” 

And even someone like myself can understand that, when it’s put in such a straightforward manner by someone who never seems to show real affection. I nod, not trusting my voice. 

“Good.” She says brightly. “Now, let’s burn that magical sickness out of you, shall we?” 

“Isn’t that what the medicine is for?” I ask curiously, then frown and focus inward. My body aches a little less, but that seems to be all — my magic is still terribly weak, and my fever hasn’t gone down. “...What did you give to me?” 

“An aphrodisiac.” My master admits cheerfully. “Is it kicking in yet?” 

I groan. “Why, Carlyle?”

“Thought it would be funny.” She grins. “And what do you know? It is!”

With my magic as frail as it is, there’s no chance of me frying it out of my system safely. I grimace as my body, already feeling hot, begins warming up proper. It’s a rather uncomfortable feeling, especially when the sensation begins centering around a particular part of my body. 

“I wasn’t joking when I said we were going to burn it out of your system.” She reaches up, quickly unbuttoning her blouse to reveal a simple black bra. Moments later, that comes off too, revealing her slight, toned frame to me. 

“Through sex?” 

“It’s the fun way. We could sit and hold hands instead if you prefer?” 

Something tells me that agreeing to that would lead to physical pain, so I shake my head as she begins magically teleporting my clothes off of me. 

...And, besides, as much as I avoid admitting it, I greatly enjoyed the _massage_ a few weeks ago, and wouldn’t mind a repeat. With the way things had gone back to normal, I had thought it would be a one-time thing.

She pushes me down unceremoniously before climbing on top of me and kissing me forcefully, removing all thoughts from my mind. It doesn’t last long — she pulls away before I can get into it, and moves downwards, lips tracing across my neck, then down my chest. I’m surprised — with the way she was last time, I hadn’t thought she even understood the concept of foreplay, and was ready for her to simply drop down on top of me again. 

So it takes me by surprise when her fingers wrap around my rock-hard, leaking erection, slowly stroking up and down. It’s such a change from the rough way we typically treat each other that it takes my breath away. 

“What? Surprised?” 

I flush, embarrassed despite myself, and don’t answer. 

“Clearly, I have to prove to you that I do care about you.” She grins teasingly. Before I can tell her that she doesn’t _need_ to do that — that she’s convinced me thoroughly by her words — she leans down and presses a kiss against my lower head. 

Suddenly, I don’t feel like protesting much. Her lips curl up into her trademark smirk, then she bends down and— 

I forcefully bite down on my lip, holding back what would have been an embarrassingly loud moan, as her mouth closes around my shaft. It feels different, so very different than the sensation I felt when she rode me. This time, I can feel her affection for me with every touch. A moment later, she takes me deeper, nose brushing against my pelvis, and it takes everything I have to avoid losing it on the spot. She pulls up and off me, a satisfied smirk on her face. She doesn’t say anything though, electing to slowly lick around my head and shaft. 

I’ve always regarded fellatio as a submissive act — but for some reason, the sight of my master on her knees for me doesn’t make me think that. I know she’d certainly laugh at me if I told her what I was thinking — but, in this moment, she feels strangely powerful, instead, and I’m the one who feels surprisingly humbled. That she can set her pride aside for the sole purpose of making me feel better is...a surprisingly awe-inspiring experience. It should be an act of subservience, but it feels like a gift instead — and one I don’t want to end, not so soon. My fingers claw into the bedsheets in a futile attempt to hold on as she takes me down her throat again, steadily bobbing her head up and down.

She notices, pulling up. “Don’t hurt yourself, Yuki. I won’t be satisfied with just once, anyways. You’ll be a mess by the time I let you go.” 

Thirty seconds under her gentle, heated touch later, I’m on the verge of orgasm. She slips me out of her mouth as I sit up, strands of saliva lewdly connecting the two of us as her free hand pumps me towards her chest. No words pass between us — I know exactly what she wants, what the mischievous intent in her eyes begs for — and moments later, I reach my peak. Come streaks across her chest, every heartbeat spraying out more across her until it drips from her petite frame. Through it all, she slowly strokes me through my orgasm, seeming to know just how lightly to touch in order to avoid the pain while maximizing the pleasure. 

“One down.” She says brightly, a finger lightly tracing through the mess I’ve left behind. “I think...three more should suffice.” 

...

True to her word, I can’t even stand by the time we’re done. But from that day on, I never have any more doubts about whether or not she cares about me. 

...Unfortunately, her homemade ‘remedy’ doesn’t actually work, and I’m still forced to spend another three days in bed.

  
  



	3. Mastering the Manastream, Part 1 -- Setsuna/Yuki (The Maid and the Magus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #  **Mastering the Manastream, Chapter 1**
> 
> ###  The Maid and the Magus (~Chapter 6) [AU — everyone's a little older]  
>  **Kinks:** F/M [Female POV] Masturbation, power dynamics, slow burn and fluff   
>  **Sensuality Rating** (0 is smut-free, 4+ involves penetration, 10 is pure porn) **: 2** **  
> ** (a decent bit of masturbation and wet dreams, a bit of fun kissing)   
>  **Summary:**  
>  Setsuna casts a spell to make Yuki dream about her. She gets more than she bargained for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New world-line, new character(s)! This one's pretty chaste, all things considered, but the next one won't be. That being said though, it's definitely tonally very different from the last one. This one is designed to be very, very sweet.

In the dark of the night, a petite, black-haired maid creeps through the halls of Dawn Manor, stepping lightly across the wooden floors. Her hair frames her delicate features, tapering off at her neck. Grey eyes glimmer in the dim moonlight, the faintest trace of magic flowing through them and allowing her to move seamlessly through the unlit hallways. 

_This is such a bad plan. Stop it! Stop right now, Setsuna! Don’t do it!_

_Come on, you know you want to!_

The Manastream, the ethereal space between all things through which mana flows...and through that mana, _information,_ information that a truly practiced listener can parse through, collect, and understand. Information one can act upon in order to see the future, to divine that which should not be known. 

Setsuna, unfortunately, is not yet a proficient Manareader, and so must instead settle for the knowledge that her target is rarely awake at two in the morning. Gliding through empty rooms and quiet hallways, she soon reaches her destination — the room of one Yuki Hikawa, her childhood friend and crush.

She’s been in it plenty of times, of course — it’s nothing impressive, just a small, straightforward room. A wooden bed against one wall, a desk against the other, and a drawer and chest for his various belongings. He’s very neat, though, so there’s zero chance of her bumping into or slipping on any mess.

The door slips open silently — she’d oiled the hinges a day before for this very moment — and soon enough, she’s standing close to her friend’s bedside. She takes a moment to admire the way his black hair frames his peaceful face, resisting the urge to reach out and pet it. Though a mild tranquilizer (tasteless, scentless!) in his tea ensures that he stays asleep, he’s always been especially aware of what goes on around him, and she doesn’t doubt that physical contact would wake him. In fact, without the drug, he would have noticed her the second she stepped into the room.

Smiling fondly, she closes her eyes, concentrating—

The Ethereal World, the second-sight that all fledgling Manareaders learn to achieve. It takes control and imagination, focusing one’s _Intent_ into a weapon that they can wield to achieve results, but this song and dance is one she’s intimately familiar with. Sure enough, she opens her eyes, and is greeted by the sight of glowing blue runes that only she can see.

_Sorry, but I’m not interested in a headache today._

Instead, she reaches out a little, a bit of her own power flowing out from her. With razor-sharp focus, she shapes her intent, calling on her limited ability to control her magic— 

_Dream of me._

The pseudo-spell passes from her outstretched hand, a wisp of mana connecting the two for just a split moment before fading away. She swiftly retreats, unwilling to see whether or not her magic worked at the risk of being caught.

_I just...want him to think of me a little more. Is that so wrong?_

...

...

...

It was, Setsuna reflects later, absolutely mortified, very much so wrong. 

_But when I had catalogued potential consequences, this is not what I had in mind!_

Her mind flashes back to the events of the morning — she’d gone through, cleaning as usual. And so what if her chosen route happened to take her through Yuki’s room as he was waking up?! That was no one’s business but her own — but, anyways, she had gotten to his room, opened the door— 

“Stop right there, Setsuna.” He’d said, voice strained. She’d been surprised that he’d been awake — normally her presence is what wakes him — and also concerned, worried that she’d been found out. And how he might react to it. 

But she’d had a plan for that!

“Is something wrong?” She’d asked, stepping closer— 

And it’s then that she’d noticed. _Smelled_ it, to be precise— 

Yuki, like her, was capable of magic, though to a stunted degree. Whereas she specializes in the manastream, in movement and cleaning magic, he specialized in Ice magic. The finer details of magic were lost to both of them, since neither was a true magus. 

So something like hiding the fact that his sheets had smelled of a thick, heady, _masculine_ smell — that much was simply not possible for either of them.

“O-Oh.” 

He’d palmed his face, sighing. “I think I shall handle my own clean-up, if you wouldn’t mind?”

“Er. Uhm. That may be for the best.” 

“Thank you.” He’d replied dryly. “You can excuse yourself now.”

And so, dismissed, she’d fled. 

_I didn’t mean to do that! That was..._

She flushes violently.

 _Oh Void, I just made Yuki have a sex dream about_ **_me!_ **

_...Did he like it?_

_No! Stop! Bad!_

Returning her work, she does her best to clear her head of thoughts, indulgent or otherwise. 

...

...

...

“Hello, Setsuna.” To her dismay, not only does he seek her out at the first opportunity — evening of the same day — he traps her in her room. The thought only makes her more nervous. 

“U-U-Uh, hi!” 

As it had turned out, being left alone with her thoughts had only made them blossom, not fade away. 

Yuki raises an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

_Get a hold of yourself!_

“...Yes?”

“Well...” He trails off, looking uncertain. “I’d just wanted to apologize. For this morning.”

_Huh?!?!?_

“Y-You have nothing to apologize for.” She says, bowing sharply. “It’s, well, it’s normal!” 

“Is it?” He frowns. “That has certainly never happened before, so I wouldn’t know. Hopefully it does not happen again, because that was quite inconvenient.” 

_Oh, Void. Right, the only proper adult in this household would be Alexandria...Leona’s technically nineteen, but she definitely doesn’t count. And Yuki and I are both eighteen...and he hasn’t had anyone to talk to about this kind of thing, has he? I didn’t even know he_ **_had_ ** _this kind of thing, given his Ice Affinity..._

 _I gave Yuki his_ **_first_ ** _wet dream. And it was about me! This is...my responsibility to take care of, isn’t it? But...where would I even begin?_

“Um, w-well, it’s...ah, well, you’re a growing boy, and...”

He stares blankly at her. “I’m not unfamiliar with the concept of nocturnal emission, Setsuna. I was referring more to the fact that it had happened to _me_.” 

“...Oh.” The maid squeaks. 

“And, in particular, why this sudden and unexpected event coincided with you sneaking into my room last night.” 

“...oh.”

“So...any explanation?” He leans against the door, right eyebrow raised. More importantly, he blocks her only way out.

_And also, as mortifying as it is, you like spending time with him alone._

“I...ah...” 

That being said, Setsuna wouldn’t mind being taken out of this situation. Her silent pleas, though, go unanswered. 

“I’d wondered why you tried to drug me last evening. Any answer, Setsuna?”

“I-I-I wanted to teach you!”

_WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!_

His left eyebrow joins his right. 

“About what?”

_Quick, it was just a joke, you just wanted to prank him! Haha, very funny, right?_

“S-Since you didn’t really have a father figure, I, uh...” 

_Oh, Void._

“You wanted to teach me.” He says flatly. “Right. Well.” His eyes glitter with mischievousness as he steps forward, quickly coming up to meet her gaze. This close, she’s forced to look up — he’s easily a head taller than her, his deep blue eyes boring into her own grey as he takes her arm, pulling her closer to her bed. “Sit down, then. I’d like to know what it is exactly you’re meant to be teaching me.”

“Uh...” She flushes at the contact. “R-Right.” She watches as he sits down, completely nonchalant. 

_He knows that I’m lying! And he’s teasing me!_

“W-Well, you should...um. So of course, you’ve, ah...you’ve found out that when you get excited enough, er, um...” 

His grin grows. “Oh, do go on. When I get excited enough, _what?_ ” 

“You, uh... _youmakeamess.”_

“Really?” He asks, mockery evident in his tone. “Why is that?” 

She glares. He raises an eyebrow, satisfied with his moral high ground. She winces, backing down and relenting. 

“...I didn’t mean to make _that_ happen...” 

“I’m quite aware.” He snorts. “Which brings us back to the question...just what were you doing?”

“I, ah...I’d just wanted you to...dream...” She trails off. He waits patiently, letting the awkward silence do what no words will. “To _dreamaboutme._ ” 

“Why?” He asks, his hand still holding her arm, preventing her from fleeing. 

_Nope. This is_ **_dangerous_ ** _. You’re not allowed to confess to him, Setsuna! You know you’re not! You’re just a silly maid, and he’s a noble! A magus! Childhood friend or not, he’s off limits! You’ve played this game long enough. It’s time to stop._

“It was just a prank.”

He reaches out and flicks her forehead, eyes serious as she winces, yelping at the sudden pain. “Don’t lie to me, Setsuna. _Why?”_

She looks away, unable to answer. One, then two minutes pass without a word spoken, the maid refusing to speak. 

“Fine.” He says, letting go of her arm. “Never mind, then.” With a single smooth motion, he stands, striding out from the room.

For some reason, though, she feels a little disappointed. Of what, though, she isn’t quite sure. 

_Safe._

_Right?_

...

His vengeance is swift and brutal. She should have expected it, but she’d thought that maybe he’d rather have forgotten the whole thing. The way he barely spoke to her, barely made eye contact — she’d been more worried about figuring out how to get him to _forgive_ her than worrying about potential retribution. 

So when she wakes up, finding herself on the verge of an orgasm from a vivid dream about Yuki, to find her childhood friend straddling her with her arms locked over her head — _well_. It takes her by surprise, to say the least. 

“Y-Yuki?” She whispers, or maybe whimpers, and if her voice is a little more _breathy_ than it normally is, well, who can blame her? 

“I’d wondered what you might get out of doing something like this...” He murmurs, leaning forward so that his breath tickles her ear. She trembles. “I have to admit, though...this is _quite_ exhilarating.” 

“W-What...are you...?”

“Experimenting.” He pulls back. She’s glad for him restraining her arms, because she’s _so_ delightfully close and she’s not sure that she could resist him like this, with the look in his eyes, dangerous and...what was that word he’d used a while ago? _Alluring_.... 

“Well, I hope we’ve learned our lesson.” Abruptly, he lets go, rolling off of her with ease. She nearly whimpers at the loss of contact. “Good night, Setsuna.” 

The door closes behind him.

She slumps back, hand immediately snaking downward to finish the job that her dream started and that Yuki continued, perhaps completely without him realizing just what he was making her feel. Her other hand makes its way to her mouth, where she bites down on her knuckles, refusing to make a sound, imagining _Yuki’s_ hands on her instead— 

She comes undone, back arching off her bed— 

“Oh, by the way—” Yuki opens the door without warning, sees her mid-orgasm, and promptly closes the door again.

Setsuna rolls over, burying her burning face into the sheets. 

_Oh, Void._

...

...

...

It’s been nearly three days since she’s talked to him. She resolutely avoids him, having swapped shifts with another maid in order to avoid crossing his path as much as possible. Though he tries to find her, she isn’t above using her finely honed stealth magic to slip past him — and she’s _good_ at what she does.

That being said, though, she _misses_ him dearly, misses the small, simple conversations they usually share, and she learns very quickly just how _spoiled_ she’s gotten with his attention. The kicker comes when she looks up one Sunday evening and realizes that she’s done nothing but work and train with no meaningful human interaction at all for _ten hours straight._

It’s then that the loneliness really begins to kick in, and she almost seeks him out herself out of sheer habit before remembering that she can’t even so much as think his name without her face going tomato red. 

Of course, the very next afternoon her luck comes to an end. She stares at a door that remains firmly stuck no matter how she tries to open it — and her senses suddenly flare up— 

“Setsuna.” She turns around to find Yuki, who’s somehow snuck up on her.

_His stealth abilities aren’t nearly so honed as my perception abilities, so how did he get past my detection?_

Her eyes snap around, looking for an escape — but, of course, there is none, just the door that refuses to open behind her and the door he’s stepping through, which he closes firmly behind him. “We need to talk. But you have been avoiding me.” 

“Ah.” She swallows, cornered. “Well, l-lead the way.” 

...

This time, He takes her to his room. She briefly contemplates fleeing before realizing that the chase would just bring more unwanted attention — and if _Leona_ found out about this mess, well, she’d never live it down. 

“Sit.” He points to the bed, as he first shuts then locks the door behind him with a specialized burst of Ice Magic that freezes the bolt in place. Swallowing heavily, she does as she’s ordered. He stands in front of her, eyes considering, and she averts her gaze.

Then, slowly, as she peeks at him from the corner of her vision, she watches as he sinks to his knees, then prostrates himself completely in front of her. She gapes, her lessons kicking in. 

_You are the second child of the Dawn Family! A noble, a magus! What are you doing, taking a position like that in front of a maid!?_

She slips off the bed, putting her hands on his shoulders. He doesn’t lift his head. “Hey, you...look, we both made mistakes. Let’s just...agree to forget, forgive, and move on?” 

Because, in the moments where she’s honest with herself, she can admit that she’s not particularly bothered that he walked in on her. Rather, she isn’t sure how to handle the fact that he _knows_ , now, knows that she feels _something_ for him, and no denial or cold silence will be able to convince him otherwise. 

The only thing left to do now is to see how he might react to it. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that...” He whispers. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget that.” 

_Oh._

She’s so very glad that he’s still facing the floor, because she can’t hide the crimson blush that spreads over her features. “W-Well. I, um. Then...forgive and...don’t forget?” 

“That much I can do.” She lets go as he sits up, eyes strangely bright. “I’m glad.”

Now that she’s looking closer, though, she can see something strange about him — “Have you been sleeping well? You look rather tired. You haven’t been worrying about me, have you?”

He smiles crookedly. “No. Don’t worry about it, though.” 

She can’t exactly refute those words, since she’d told him as much not all that long ago. But still, she can’t help her curious nature— 

“Are you sure?”

Yuki frowns. “Well, if you want to know so badly, I will say simply that you made the act of masturbation look intriguing enough for me to want to try it myself.”

“...oh.” She squeaks. “A-And...uh, was it...good?”

He shrugs. “Underwhelming. I don’t understand why you seemed to enjoy it so much.” 

_I can’t exactly say ‘because I was thinking of you’!_

“It is...different.” She says weakly. “Between men and women.”

“Is that so...?” He trails off, eyeing her speculatively. A little ball of heat pools within her core. “I see. Well, so long as I avoid remembering what happened, I shouldn’t have any need to repeat the activity.” 

_...Did he...did he just say what I think he said?_

“W-Well, um. Oh.” 

He stands up, smiling at her as if he’s completely unaware of what he just said (and, to her dismay, she realizes that he probably is!). “Well, I’m glad that we got that settled. I’ll...see you tomorrow in the morning?”

She realizes almost too late that he intends on leaving and quickly moves to intercept, grabbing him by the arm — “Wait!” 

He turns, confused. “Hm?”

_Okay, now what?_

_Look, I miss him, alright? I don’t want him to leave yet..._

_What would you even talk about? Sure, things are cleared up, mostly, but there’s still the lingering tension in the air that only time will fix, and nothing interesting happened in the three days you’ve spent doing nothing but avoiding him! And if he had something to talk about, he would have already said something about it! Look, you’ll see him tomorrow, and—_

“I could...show you.”

_Wait, hold on—_

“I could show you...how to make it feel good.” 

For the first time in the conversation — perhaps, for the first time she’s _ever_ seen since she’s known him — he blushes. He looks alarmingly cute when he does. “W-What?” 

She bites her lip, hesitating, torn between her desire to make him happy, her desire to stay with him, her desire to run away with her face in her hands...and chooses. “...If you want.”

“Uh...well, I wouldn’t...I wouldn’t say no, but—” 

She smiles, then, a gesture halfway between amusement and something a little more...predatory. “Don’t worry, Yuki. I’ll take care of you, promise.” Then she pulls him back and turns until he’s sitting on the bed, staring wide-eyed at her, and — _no more hesitation!_ — she straddles his lap before kissing him soundly on the lips. 

It’s... _warm_ , and _soft_ , and — and he’s kissing her back, and, and—

_Why was I scared of this?_

She pulls away first before she can get too into it — though _of course I wouldn’t mind going back to that later_ — and giggles at the stunned look on his face. 

“Tell me...what you thought about, when you touched yourself.” 

Dazed blue meets mischievous grey. 

“R-Right...well, there was more of that—” 

This time, he anticipates her reaction — leaning forward — and they meet in the middle, her arms wrapping around him to pull him closer. His tongue brushes against her lips, testing, and she lets him in without hesitation.

_This is...so erotic and dirty..._

Her fantasies have nothing on her reality — though it’s painfully obvious that neither of them know what they’re doing, they’re quickly learning what the other likes. Every touch from him sends electricity driving through her veins, warmth filling a void in her chest that she never knew existed. 

_I didn’t know that you could feel like this..._

She pulls away, but only to take a breath before pressing her lips to his once more. 

_I’d never thought that I would be able to do this with you, Yuki..._

Remembering that there’s _more_ to do — _oh Void_ — Setsuna can’t help but giggle, feeling a tight string of nervous energy swell up within her. 

“Something wrong?” He asks. 

“Nothing.” She says breathlessly, and to her surprise, she’s being honest. “Nothing at all...I was so scared of this, but it feels so _right,_ Yuki, it feels so good to stop running away from you. But...uh, I guess I should’ve asked...” She trails off shyly. “You do like me, right? I thought...but I’m not sure—”

He cuts her off, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. “Yes. I like you, Setsuna.”

_I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget what this feels like!_

“Ehehe...” She giggles, nuzzling into his chest. “I like you too, Yuki, a lot, so much, you have no idea.”

“I imagine it’s the same way I feel about you.” He retorts, and for a moment she’s genuinely afraid that she might melt into a puddle on the floor. 

“W-Wait, are you crying?”

“No.” She denies, even as she realizes that she’s tearing up a little, or maybe a lot, tears of joy and honest relief. “I just...Gods, Yuki.” She holds him tightly, not even kissing, just holding him tight. And he holds her back, gently rubbing her back for the longest time. 

“So...was the whole _showing me_ thing just a pretext to confess to me, or...?” He trails off, reminding her that there was a reason that she kept them here in the first place. 

“U-Um.” She glances down at herself. “I’m a bit of a mess now, Yuki. What if...I came back tonight? That way I can...ah...compose myself.” 

Thankfully for her heart, he nods. “Sure. I think I could use the time myself.” He smiles, reaching out to squeeze her hand briefly. “See you tonight?”

She smiles. 

“Yes.”

  
  



	4. Mastering the Manastream, Part 2 -- Setsuna/Yuki (Noblesse Oblige)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Mastering the Manastream, Chapter 2** **  
> ****The Maid and the Magus (~Chapter 6) [AU — everyone's a little older]** **  
> ****Kinks: F/M [Female POV]** Masturbation, power dynamics, romantic sex and fluff, lights off  
>  **Sensuality Rating** (0 is smut-free, 4+ involves penetration, 10 is pure porn) **: 6** **  
> ****Summary:** Setsuna casts a spell to make Yuki dream about her. She gets more than she bargained for **.**

Leaving him to his own preparation, she quickly departs — after one more hasty kiss — in order to get ready. Standing in front of the mirror in her room a few minutes later, Setsuna realizes that she has absolutely no idea what she’s doing. 

Thankfully, as a dutiful battle maid of the Dawn Estate, she’s well trained for battle, and thus begins her reconnaissance. 

“Leona.” 

Her blonde magus friend — her adopted sister in all but name — briefly looks up from a thick textbook. “Ah, Setsuna. How’d your ‘conversation’ go?”

She flushes violently. “Um. It went — well.” She squeaks. “What — how do you know?” 

“Oh,” She turns the page idly, “I was the reason for the locked door and his stealth.” 

It takes moment for Setsuna to realize what she means, but when she does, the maid growls— 

“Oh, do calm down.” The mischievous magus smiles, turning to face her. “You needed the conversation. And you aren’t in tears — actually, you seem quite thrilled — so clearly it must have gone quite well indeed.”

“But still—” 

“Repeat after me: ‘Thank you very much, Leona’.” 

Setsuna’s mop finds the top of her head with a pleasing smack. 

“Ew! Why!?” 

“Actually,” Setsuna hesitates, returning the mop back into her pocket dimension with a minor twist of magic as Leona glares at her petulantly, “I wanted to ask your advice.”

“On?”

“Well...” She trails off. “On...on sex.” 

Leona springs out of her desk chair, her thin but strong arms grabbing Setsuna firmly by the shoulders. Her emerald eyes bore into hers with an intensity that is nearly frightening.

“...You don’t seem to be under the influence of any mind magics.” She says slowly. 

“What? No!” 

“I’m surprised.” Leona steps back, still eyeing her thoughtfully. “You’ve always struck me as, ah, a bit of a prude. Not that there’s anything wrong with that.” 

Setsuna guiltily remembers the stack of explicit romance novels hidden under her bed. 

“Aha...yes. Well...it’s happening. And I need advice. Real advice.” 

“You sure you want to do this?” Leona asks, sitting down on her bed. “It’s a big step, all things considered. You don’t have to do this if you’re worried about it — I know Yuki would understand.” 

Setsuna smiles. “I think it’s because of that knowledge that I feel safe to try it with him.” 

Leona rolls her eyes, but returns her smile with a grin of her own. “Well, in that case...” 

...

...

...

Three knocks on the door, steady and firm. 

“Come in, Yuki.” 

The door opens. Yuki peeks his head in, lit only by the hallway lighting, and frowns. A moment later, his irises glimmer with light blue magic. 

“I’m here. Um...could you turn off the magic, please? Oh, but shut and seal the door behind you!”

“Sure.” He says, sounding curious. The door closes shut a moment later, and a whispered incantation freezes the seams to the walls. Another incantation removes the glow from his eyes, removing his magical night vision.

“Why did you turn off all the lights?”

Normally, crystal lamps brighten the room with natural light, fueled by magic. However, the room is nearly pitch black, save for what little moonlight streams through the window. Setsuna has moved her bed to the far corner of the room, ensuring that she remains in almost complete darkness. 

“I, ah...I think it’ll be better this way.” 

Yuki steps forward, using what little light there is to navigate closer. Eventually, he makes his way to her, the maid reaching out a hand to him. Thankfully, he can see outlines with the little light provided, so he doesn’t fall on his face. A little bit of awkward fumbling later, and she’s sitting next to him, cuddling into his side while wrapped in her blanket. 

“Hey.” She says shyly. 

“Hey.” He replies warmly. His hand reaches up, gently stroking her head. 

_If I’m not careful, this is all we’ll be doing tonight! I don’t think he’ll push for anything, so it has to be...me. But what do I do? I know what Leona told me, but...that’s so embarrassing! Last resort. That’s a last resort!_

“I...um...” 

“Hm?” 

“Hold on...” Setsuna mumbles, face flaming. She’s grateful that she’d thought to do everything in the dark — as awkward as it might be, at least he can’t see her like this. “I...I want...ack...um...” 

Thankfully for her sanity, though, he doesn’t push, continuing to rub her head. Reaching out, she gropes blindly for his other hand and grasps it with both of hers. It gives her the courage to finish her sentence— 

“I...want you to...make love to me.” 

He goes silent for a bit, not stopping the steady motion of his hand. Setsuna doesn’t panic, though her anxiety slowly rises as the silence extends. 

“Are you sure?” It’s a simple question, non-judgemental — he sounds genuinely curious. “I don’t — well, I _want_ to, but...” 

Setsuna giggles, relief flowing through her, and Yuki chuckles, too. Soon, they’re both holding onto each other, laughing into each other’s clothes — in her case, her blanket. 

“You made me worry, you idiot...” 

“Sorry.” He kisses her on the top of her head. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

“How?” She asks mischievously, thankful once again that her blush is hidden by the darkness. 

“I have a few...ideas.” He whispers, and the intent in his voice makes her tremble a little bit. The hand on her head slowly moves down, sliding along her neck and making her squirm as it runs down her side, and eventually comes to a rest on top of one of her thighs, inside the sheet cocoon she’s made for herself. 

“Like what?” She whispers back, subtly shifting so that his hand slips a little bit higher. 

“I want to kiss you.” 

She’s unsurprised, but eager all the same. But he’s not done. 

“And while I kiss you, I’m going to slowly move my hand like...this.” He murmurs into her ear, his fingers trailing upwards. She shivers as his fingers brush across her pelvic bone, moving closer. “And then—” 

He stops suddenly, leaning back slightly to look her up and down. 

“Setsuna, are you wearing any clothes?” 

“No.” She admits. “I, ah...decided it would be...easier not to wear any.”

“Is that why the lights are off?” He asks gently, starting to pull his hand away. Before he can, though, she grabs his wrist, pulling him back in — and then his fingers brush against her damp center, making her whimper. 

“Please.” She whispers, flushing at her boldness. 

“You...do you want me to...?” He trails off. She opens her mouth to answer, but he seems to have decided himself — by slowly sliding his fingers right over her— 

Setsuna shivers, involuntarily rocking her hips into him. It encourages him to continue exploring her — he seems fascinated by her reactions, and she doesn’t hesitate to give them to him. Soft noises fall from her lips as he runs a finger over her opening, smooth, methodological vertical strokes tingling against her skin. His innate magic makes his skin a little cool, but she doesn’t mind — she’s more than warm enough to make up for the both of them. 

He pulls away after a few moments. She protests, her hands reaching back for him, but then she hears the distinct sound of sucking— 

“Did you just—?!” 

“Not bad.” He mutters, unintentionally answering her question. “Setsuna, can I...can I taste you? Properly?” 

Her mouth runs suddenly dry. 

“If you w-want, but—”

She squeaks as he pushes her down until she’s lying down, his hands spreading her legs. A moment later, she feels his breath waft against her, sending tingles up her spine, and then—

An embarrassingly loud whimper escapes her as his tongue tentatively laps at her. For a moment, he pulls away, surprised, but before she can protest he seems to decide that she’s enjoying herself and dives right back in. And she is — her fingers dig into the bedsheets as she writhes in his grip, every touch an electric jolt. 

And then he finds her clit. 

“G-Gently.” She admonishes him, wincing. He gets the hint quickly, though, and slowly begins taking her apart, learning just what kind of touch makes her feel the best. And a few moments later, he coats one of his fingers in the wetness that coats her thighs and pushes it into her. 

“Y-Yuki...” 

The sensation is like nothing she’s ever felt before, an overwhelming rising tide of pleasure punctuated by every thrust and every touch of his tongue. She unravels before she can even warn him, practically grinding her hips into his face. He doesn’t seem to mind, devouring her as she comes and comes hard. 

And when she comes back down from her high, it’s to the realization that the room is rather brighter than she remembers. 

“Sorry.” Yuki says apologetically, glancing guilty at the lit crystal lights. “You just sounded so...good. And I wanted to see you.” 

She’s too tired to bother to cover herself up from his gaze, and he soaks in the sight of her hungrily. 

“Hey, Yuki?”

“Hm?”

“Please...” She spreads her legs. “Take me.”

He nods wordlessly, dismissing his clothing with a burst of magic. She tries to get a look at just what was underneath his clothes, but he’s too close for her to get a good look, and when he presses against her, she has other things to worry about, anyways. 

“You’re wet enough, right?” He asks. 

Setsuna just nods mutely.

“Okay.” He whispers, clearly focused on her as he tries to guide himself. “Let me know if it hurts.”

She shivers when his tip brushes her clit. “A little lower — mm, little more, and—” 

“Here, right?” 

She trembles, feeling his magic press against hers. “Uh-huh.” 

“Kay. Then...” 

“O-Oh...” Setsuna whimpers as he slides into her, the sensation unlike anything she’s ever felt before. And it is more than the physical sensation — the feeling of their magics intertwining is something almost beyond her ability to handle. 

_Love. How could I have been so blind to how he felt this whole time?_

She tears up, though not from pain. 

“H-Hey, does it hurt? I—” Yuki yelps, obviously intent on pulling out from her. She stops him quickly, raising a hand to grab his arm. 

“No, no!” She shakes her head. “I just...you can feel it too, right?” 

He smiles, relieved. “Yes.” 

She giggles almost deliriously, crooking a finger at him. “Yuki, please...” 

When he bottoms out into her, she can’t hold back, reaching up to pull him into a passionate kiss. He returns it eagerly, and she’s surprised to feel tears splash onto her face, too. She pulls back to see his smiling face, his eyes bright with unusual emotion. 

“Sorry I made you wait so long.” She whispers. “Let me make it up to you.” 

Yuki laughs softly, rocking his hips slightly. She shudders, instinctively tightening around him.

“There’s no rush. Oh, by the way, you asked Leona for help, right?”

Setsuna blinks. “Huh? Yeah, I did. She was the one who told me I just needed to be upfront with you.” 

“Thought so. Well, I got advice from someone else.”

“Who?”

He smirks, his eyes dark with lust as he thrusts into her in earnest. She gasps, a spike of pleasure rocking her small body. 

“You’ll see.”

...

“Are they still in there?” Leona mutters as she walks past the room, eyeing the door speculatively. “It’s been an hour already. Should I check on them, mom?”

Alexandria Dawn, the woman next to her, smiles slightly. “If Yuki has taken my impromptu lesson on magical enhancement seriously, I think they’ll be busy for quite a while longer.” 

“Magical—” Leona blinks. “Huh. I...hadn’t thought of that. How’d you think of it?”

“Do you really want to know the answer to that?”

The women walk away, one contemplative and one remembering her own past.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd forgotten that I used to write in present tense, and that made finishing the last of this chapter a bit...spiritually taxing, shall we say?
> 
> All chapters after this are going to be written in the much saner past tense.


	5. Rapture, Part 1 -- (Ren/Setsuna) [Vibrancy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spellborne**  
>  (Unspecified time prior to 1.3.7) [Canon Compliant]  
>  **Kinks** : F/M (Male POV) — masturbation fantasy  
>  **Sensuality Rating** (0 is smut-free, 4+ involves penetration, 10 is pure porn): 3  
>  **Summary** : Ren can’t stop thinking about the girl he’s fallen for.   
> **Notes** : Based off of Vibrancy, a mini-series found in Reverie.

#  **Rapture, Chapter 1**

When he thought about Setsuna, the first thing he remembered was her eyes, a mysterious stormy-grey, sparkling with passion as she talked about her seals. Even months after making her acquaintance, he was still enthralled by the way she came to life, her quiet and reserved self pushed away by a fervent love for her field. 

Equally interesting was her expression whenever she didn’t know something. Her inquisitive gaze as he had the chance to explain something to her, whenever she didn’t know something. Setsuna, he knew, had a thirst for knowledge at least as great as his own. Being able to fulfill that for her — to be the one that she turned to — always filled him with a deep sense of satisfaction. 

Her lips were inevitably next, her shy smiles never failing to make his heart skip a beat. She didn’t smile much, so it made the times she did all the more precious. 

He wondered what they would look like wrapped around his cock. 

Closing his eyes, he began to imagine it. Another one of their late-night brainstorming sessions, perhaps. She’d turn to leave, reluctantly as always, but he’d stop her, a hand on her shoulder. 

“You can’t go out. Can’t you hear it? It’s pouring outside. You’ll get sick.” 

“You’re right,” she’d say hesitantly. “Then, if it isn’t too much to impose...?”

“Of course. Come into the back — it’s more comfortable than being inside the shop.” 

She’d follow, grey eyes taking in her surroundings curiously. It wouldn’t be much — a loveseat, a few desks and bookshelves, various crates and containers. 

“If you don’t mind the mess, feel free to sit down,” he’d say, gesturing to the couch. With her small frame, there would be plenty of room for the both of them to fit, so it’d be easy for him to take a seat next to her. 

“Are you sure that I’m not in the way? I can wait outside if you want, at least.” 

He’d turn to her then, a confident smile on his face. 

“If you’re so worried about being an imposition, then I know something you could do to...relieve that burden, so to speak.” 

“Like what?” 

He’d take her hand then, her small fingers easily being captured by his larger ones. 

“Don’t be coy, Setsuna. You know, don’t you?”

She’d blush brightly. “I...I don’t know what you mean. If you...if you show me, then maybe—?”

And that would be all the invitation he’d need. She probably hadn’t kissed anyone before, he thought — she was too shy — but he wouldn’t mind teaching her how. He thinks she’d be pretty good, with the practice he’d be willing to give her. 

He’d always preferred longer hair on women, thinking that shorter hair was too boyish for his tastes, but he found that he didn’t mind the bob cut that Setsuna preferred in the slightest. The way her black hair framed her face and accentuated her delicate features was plenty feminine, and she had bangs long enough for him to brush out of her face as they’d pull away, faces flushed and breathing unsteady. 

Setsuna had a cute frame, he thought, one that suited the rest of her. Though he intellectually knew that, with her mastery of seals, she was plenty capable of self-defense — probably more so than _he_ was — he couldn’t help but feel a protective urge well up inside of him whenever he saw her. 

And, if he was being honest with himself, more than a little bit of lust, too. Her curves may have been slighter, but they were still there. She might not have been as busty as he’d thought he preferred, but he didn’t mind that. He’d press her against the loveseat, running his hands up her body before cupping her chest. 

By now, he’d seen her blush once or twice. He wondered if that blush travelled below her neck, if she got flustered enough. He’d have fun experimenting to see if it did, opening her clothes and exposing her to his gaze. She felt like the kind of girl who’d hold back her moans out of embarrassment, only letting out stifled whimpers. Would her voice, normally so confident when she talked about her seals, waver when he pressed kisses down the side of her thin throat? Would it waver when he scraped his teeth alongside her collarbones? When he went lower, tenderly pressing his lips to her breast? 

Would she pull him closer? Shyly push him away? Maybe he’d take her small arms up in one hand and press them up over her head, leaving her to squirm helplessly as he had his way with her.

Then he’d move lower, pressing kisses against her toned stomach, pulling up her skirt, peeling off the skin-tight shorts underneath. What kind of underwear did she wear? She seemed like a practically-minded girl, so nothing especially interesting, but he wouldn’t be there to admire her clothing. No, he’d just push it aside, leaving her clothing disheveled as he leaned down and...

He wondered what kind of sound she would make the first time his tongue brushed across her clit. 

And then, when she was nice and wet for him, he’d stand up, pull down his pants, and—

“Ren, are you there?” her voice called out. 

He jerked up from the loveseat, face warm. “Y-Yes, Setsuna, I’m on my way! Please give me a moment!”

“Okay!”

To her confusion, he struggled to meet her gaze that night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not even begin to express how much of a relief it is to write in past tense instead of present tense.


	6. Blue Moon, Prologue -- Yuki/Setsuna/Sayaka (Spellborne AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spellborne (Act 3) [AU several years in the future, some other canon changes that are self-evident]
> 
> Kinks: F/F/M (Female POV) Slight yuri, strong femdom (and femsub, guess who’s who), power dynamics, voyeurism, exhibitionism (to another party, not public) 
> 
> Sensuality Rating: 0 (This is set-up for the next chapter, which will be hard smut)
> 
> Summary: Sayaka wants to date Yuki, but doesn’t want to hurt Setsuna. Setsuna can’t date Yuki, but can’t bear to lose him. Yuki loves Setsuna, but wants to give Sayaka a chance. What comes next is obvious: Yuki and Sayaka agree to share Setsuna between them.

#  **Blue Moon, Prologue**

If someone unfamiliar with Sayaka Hoshiko were to step into her house, they would be surprised that someone was, in fact, inhabiting the house, or that it could be called a house at all. Certainly, it met the requirements of a house — it possessed four walls and a roof. It was even luxurious enough to have several rooms, a bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen among them. 

It was, however, a mess. 

To her credit, it was at least a colorful mess. Boxes were scattered around the floor, filled with a variety of papers, seals, chemicals, and sharp, pointy weapons. Books were left haphazardly around the room, oftentimes stacked into high columns. A ball of pale, shimmering blue Wind mana floated, bound to an otherwise ordinary grey rock.

Sayaka, nonetheless, knew exactly where everything was and resisted all attempts from her friends to help her organize it in a system more complex than ‘this is where I left it last so it will be here’. 

It was in the living room of this house that the young blue-haired woman sat, casually shifting a box filled with sharpened knives off of the simple leather loveseat to the ground. 

“Make yourself at home, Setsuna,” Sayaka said, a small smirk on her face.

The black-haired woman next to her grimaced. “I don’t think I could if I tried.” 

Needless to say, with the mess her house was, Sayaka didn’t bring many lovers to it — at least, not without some quick cleanup, strategic lighting, and careful pathing. Nor did she bring potential lovers — she was fully aware of the power of first impressions, after all, and she didn’t fancy making things harder for herself than they needed to be. 

Her black-haired companion, though, fell into the latter category, though she’d never breathed a word of her interest in the woman. Setsuna was cute but her soon-to-be-boyfriend Yuki (and didn’t that thought fill her with a bit of excitement?) was just more interesting, so Sayaka was perfectly ready to discard any hope of bedding her. 

No, the problem here was that Setsuna and Yuki were close. Very close. Close enough to call each other ‘partners’. 

She wasn’t worried about the possibility of cheating. Yuki would commit to her wholeheartedly, as he did anything he set his mind to, and Setsuna was far too gentle beneath her fragile, sharp exterior to try to betray the trust of their friendship. 

No, Setsuna wouldn’t do that. She would just retreat into herself instead, vanishing into the background, and Yuki wouldn’t be able to help her, what with him being part of the problem. 

And Sayaka really, really didn’t want to do that to her. They were friends, first of all, and friends just didn’t do that kind of thing to each other. It wasn’t her responsibility to care about Setsuna’s feelings, she knew — Setsuna had gotten the first shot, after all — but she’d still _feel_ like it was, and just — just no. Yuki was great, but if it meant everyone getting along, she would give him up. She’d been teetering on the edge of doing exactly that for days. 

And then she’d had her idea. 

Yuki wanted to date Sayaka, but didn’t want to hurt Setsuna. Setsuna couldn’t date Yuki for her own stupid reasons, but she didn’t want to lose her. And Sayaka, well, she wasn’t all that picky.

And, if she was honest with herself, she was a bit greedy, too. Why settle for one if she could have both? 

“You’re probably wondering why I’ve called you out here, right?” Sayaka turned to face her friend, the black-haired woman simply staring at her blankly. “Well, it’s because of Yuki.” 

It was subtle, but Sayaka was looking for it. Even so, she only just managed to catch the way that Setsuna froze momentarily. 

“What about him?” she asked cautiously. 

“He’s going to tell me yes,” Sayaka said confidently, still gauging her reaction.

A complete lack of surprise. Resignation. Both were hidden underneath a veil of indifference, but that was Setsuna’s go-to defense and by now Sayaka knew to look past that. 

“Congratulations,” Setsuna said, and even to Sayaka’s well-trained ears, it sounded almost sincere. If she hadn’t been listening for it, she would’ve believed it — the slightest hitch in her breathing gave her away, though.

“You love him, don’t you?” Sayaka said bluntly. 

Setsuna’s eyes widened minutely. Panic. “I—” 

“You do,” Sayaka murmured, “even if you won’t say it for whatever reason. You do, and if I take him away from you, it’s going to hurt you.” 

She didn’t have a response to that. 

“He loves you,” the blue-haired woman continued softly. “I don’t know if there’s enough room in his heart for me, too, but maybe there is. Who knows? I guess it’ll be exciting to see. But I don’t want to replace that love he has for you. You need him, and he needs you.” 

Setsuna stared wide-eyed, lost for words. 

“You can’t date him for your own reasons, and I guess I’ll respect that even if I don’t understand that. But you can still be with him, can’t you?” 

She recoiled. “But you — you’re dating him! It’s not fair for you to share him with me, and—” 

“Aha, not an immediate rejection,” Sayaka said gleefully. 

Setsuna flinched.

“No, don’t look so worried. That’s a good thing. And you’re right. It wouldn’t be fair to share him with you.” 

She looked confused. “Then, why—?” 

“It’d be more fair if we shared you between us.” 

Setsuna’s jaw fell open. “W-W-W-What?!” 

Surprise, Sayaka noted, but not disgust. Maybe she’d be okay with it after all. 

“Isn’t it an elegant solution?” the blunette asked, pressing on despite her reservations. “Yuki doesn’t have to choose. You get him. Isn’t that what you want?” 

“But what do you get?” Setsuna asked, still bewildered.

Sayaka grinned. “Both of you.” 

Setsuna looked almost relieved at her words. Then she began thinking, her eyes unfocusing and her head tilting slightly.

 _She really is cute_ , Sayaka thought to herself. _No wonder Yuki’s wrapped around her finger._

Eventually she came back down to earth, peering at the blunette with a startlingly intense look in her slate-grey eyes. 

“You...want me?” she asked softly. “Like...how you want Yuki?”

_Vulnerability._

Sayaka nodded, mouth suddenly dry. “It’s...a bit different than the way I want Yuki, but I want you to be happy. And I’m not just doing this for you. That’s as much of a confession as you’ll get out of me. So if you’re okay with this, then I’d like you to...join us.”

Setsuna shyly ducked her head. “I...if you want, then...I’d be happy to.” 

“Aw, you’re adorable,” the blunette cooed, then reached out to her with both hands. “Come here and hug me.” 

Setsuna did exactly that after a moment of hesitation, sinking into Sayaka’s embrace.

 _Good,_ Sayaka thought. _Hopefully my other plan’s playing out well, too._

...

Less than a ten minutes’ walk away, a very different conversation was happening in a very similar house. Similarly to Sayaka’s home, it was far more colorful than it had any right to be. Instead of haphazardly scattered books, knives, and equipment, though, this house was filled with exotic, multicoloured flowers, lovingly maintained in simple white porcelain vases.

It was one of these vases, set upon a wooden bookcase alongside the wall, that a young man with short, messy black hair stared at, blue eyes narrowed in contemplation. It was a set of two flowers, relatively simple compared to some of their cousins, but eye catching nonetheless. The leftmost flower was the second prettiest blue that the young man could ever recall seeing, a mesmerizing cerulean shade.

The first prettiest, of course, belonged to his soon-to-be-girlfriend’s eyes. 

_Well_ , he thought, _I’m not quite certain yet. There’s still Setsuna to consider, but...Sayaka deserves the chance, doesn’t she? And I’ll need to stop pining over Setsuna eventually. If I can make everyone happy here..._

But, he knew, someone would get hurt. No matter what he picked, someone would be left out.

The rightmost flower was a rippling grey, flecked with small specks of gold. It had a gentle, fragile appearance, as though a light breeze might cause it to fall apart. They were a nearly perfect match for the eyes of the other very important woman in his life. 

He had to pick one, didn’t he? Well, he supposed he could pick neither of them, but that was as good as picking Setsuna. 

“You, Yuki,” a voice said from behind him, “look like someone who is thinking far too hard about something that probably doesn’t matter that much.” 

He didn’t even bother to turn. “Your faith in me is appreciated as always, Mari.” 

Behind him, the tall brunette grinned, her long hair falling to the small of her back. “As it should be. I don’t just give that kind of thing out for free.” 

He sighed, exasperated. “Did you have something you wanted to say, or are you just lonely?”

Mari pouted. “It’s my house. I can go where I like.” 

Out of sight, Yuki rolled his eyes.

“You’re still trying to choose between them, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah. I haven’t thought about much else lately, but I don’t know if I’m any closer to figuring it out.”

“What if you didn’t have to choose?” Mari asked innocently.

“Of course I have to choose,” Yuki retorted. “I can’t just say that I want both.”

“Hmm, I wonder about that,” she murmured, walking forward until she was next to him. “Maybe everyone can have a happy ending here. Because, after all, you all want the same thing in the end.” She raises her hand, a flower held in her hand. “Maybe if you just ask...you could make a miracle happen.” 

Mari placed the last flower in the vase, a simple white rose. Yuki stared at it, a deadpan look on his face. “You know, you’re not nearly as subtle as you think you’re being.” 

“Eh? You know the Language of Flowers?” Mari asked, surprised.

“What? No? The flowers obviously symbolize Sayaka, Setsuna, and I.” 

The brunette sighed. “Ayaka’s elegance is wasted on you. I knew she was wasting time with the flowers.”

“What? What does your little sister have to do with this? Wait, did you tell her to make these?”

“They were commissioned,” Mari said cheerfully. “Now — oh?” She presses her fingers to her temple, concentrating on the mana in the air. “Ah, it seems like your girls just arrived at your home. Go welcome them.” 

Yuki stared at her, suspicion clear on his features.

“Sayaka put you up to this,” he guessed. 

The brunette blinked in shock. “Damn, you’re perceptive.” 

“I knew it,” he muttered. “Well, thanks. That’s the most reassuring thing you’ve said to me this entire conversation, ironically.”

She grinned. “Glad to be of assistance. Now stop stalling and go greet them already.”

Yuki sighed, exasperated, but obligingly turned and began walking away. “See you later. Oh, and, Mari?” he asked, pausing at the threshold of the room. “Say hi to Leona for me.” 

“Cheeky bastard,” she muttered under her breath, a rueful smile on her face as he slipped out. 

...

The third house was perhaps the neatest one of all, though Sayaka knew from experience that it wasn’t always that way. Yuki was the clean one — Setsuna, on the other hand, thrived in an environment nearly as messy as her own. Luckily for Sayaka, it was Yuki’s house, not Setsuna’s, though the difference was rendered mostly moot since they had lived together for more than a few years, now. 

It meant that Sayaka didn’t need to look very hard to find somewhere to...engage in questionable activities. 

“W-What are you doing?” Setsuna gasped, squirming from where Sayaka had pinned her against the wall, one knee firmly between her legs. 

“Just gauging your, ah, sincerity,” Sayaka murmured, her lips brushing dangerously close to Setsuna’s. 

“M-My sincerity?” the pale-skinned girl stammered, cheeks flushed. 

Sayaka drew away, satisfied. “You’re flustered. Wide eyes, parted lips...have you always been interested in girls, Setsuna? Hey, wait, is the reason you turned Yuki down was because he’s a—” 

“No!” she yelped. “That’s not it at all!” 

“Ah, I see,” the blunette said teasingly. “So you’re not picky then, is that it?”

“Something like that,” Setsuna said, still blushing. “I don’t care that much about what they look like. I’m much more sensitive to mana-feel—” 

“Aww, but don’t you think I’m pretty?” Sayaka sang. 

“Yes,” Setsuna said, completely serious. 

Sayaka tried and failed to suppress a blush. “W-Well, you—” 

The door opened.

“Mari said that you two were here, so...” Yuki stared. “Did I miss something?”

“No,” Sayaka said innocently, sitting on the couch. “We were just talking, right, Setsuna?”

The black-haired girl sitting next to her nodded dutifully. 

“Right...” Yuki trailed off, still staring. Sayaka glanced at where he was looking. 

“Oh. Uh, Setsuna.” 

“Yes?”

“You have a little something on your...” Sayaka rubbed her cheek.

Setsuna reached up, felt her fingers come off a little damp, and flushed brightly as she realized traces of Sayaka’s lipstick had come off on her skin. 

“Talking?” Yuki asked in the driest tone imaginable. 

“It got a bit involved,” Sayaka said innocently. 

“Ah.” He walked over, taking a seat across from them in an ordinary wooden chair. “And just what were you talking about?”

Sayaka wrapped an arm around Setsuna’s shoulders. “What we’re going to do with this one, of course.”

Yuki glanced at his partner. She avoided his gaze.

“And just what did you two decide?” he asked. Sayaka studied his expression — that, though, was unsurprisingly a waste of time. Yuki had an excellent poker face, even with as long as she’d known him. 

Damned Ice Aberration giving him supernatural skills. 

“We’re keeping her,” Sayaka announced brightly.

“...What?”

Aha, a crack!

“You heard me. You date me, but she’s like, uh, our pet. I’ve always wanted a dog.”

His eyebrow began to twitch. “Sayaka, you—” 

“I agreed to that,” Setsuna interrupted him. “So if you’re okay with it, Yuki, then I’d — I’d like that.” 

He turned to her, surprised. “But — but why?!”

The black-haired girl hesitated, evidently unsure how to answer that easily, so Sayaka stepped in. “Because she likes both of us.”

He snorted. “Setsuna isn’t a—”

Then he paused. 

“...Seriously?” 

“Why are people so surprised?” Setsuna muttered under her breath. “I haven’t even tried to hide it.” 

“Because Yuki isn’t the type of person to think about that kind of thing,” Sayaka said easily. “But seriously, she’s cool with it. I’m cool with it. The only thing we have left to ask is...are you?”

“You are...?” he murmured, trailing off under his breath. Sayaka elected not to answer the obviously rhetorical question as he looked between the two of them, clearly sizing them up. 

“Okay,” he said softly. 

“Really? You’re sure?” Sayaka asked, leaning forward. “Because you’re going to hurt both of us if you back out because you weren’t. Are you really okay with having both of us?”

Yuki blinked. “You mean, am I okay with dating my childhood friend and sharing my other childhood friend with her?”

“It really does sound unreasonable to turn that kind of offer down when you say it like that,” Sayaka agreed. “So you should stop being unreasonable and just say yes.” 

He sighed, exasperated, but with a fond smile nevertheless. “I suppose I can’t argue with that logic.”

“You can’t,” Setsuna agreed, nodding. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay what?” Sayaka asked, smirking. 

He rolled his eyes. “We can have a dog.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed writing Sayaka.


End file.
